But
by DarlingDearestDeadForever
Summary: She looked up to him, “Did you ever notice hoe I just become the word ‘her’ everytime you talk about Nessie? Do you know how much hearing you say my name now makes me so happy and yet so –just so…” She sighed. “Nevermind. It’s okay. I understand, Jacob.


But

Disclaimer: Twilight does not blong to me, the characters in Twilight too, obviously.

Just something that came to me because (I forced it) I just wanted to write another Jacob'Leah story! A continuation to 'Because' but it's an alternate ending, it's not THE ending!

* * *

She didn't hear a single word he said.

It was like for the first time in her life, Fate showed kindness to her and just muted that whole minute.

She didn't hear him say how he tried very hard, he really did, but he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't lie to himself anymore- he couldn't pretend that everything would work out because honestly, it never was going to work from the start. She didn't hear him tell her how he loved her…and _her_.

He was in pain; he was just hurting the both of them…and _her_. He said that he just couldn't face _her _after kissing her and telling her how he loved her. He just couldn't bear to leave _her_, he just couldn't bear it to make _her_ cry.

But she wouldn't know, because she never heard any of it.

She didn't notice how many times he said the word 'her'. She also didn't notice how he emphasized the word 'her' everytime he talked about _her_. She didn't notice how he kept on talking about _her_ and not her. She didn't notice that he cared so much about _her_ and not her.

Because, let's face it –how could she have noticed any of that when she didn't hear any of it?

No, she didn't hear any single fucking part of his damn speech.

Anyway, she didn't need to hear any of his effing speech. She understood.

She understood how painful it was for him to see _her_ cry. She understood how he couldn't bear to leave _her_ even for just a friggin' moment. She understood why he loved _her_ so effing much. She understood and damnit he knew that.

'Leah? Please, say something." He pleaded.

She laughed.

"What? What can I say, Jacob? 'I told you so'? Because I think you've told yourself that a million times by now." She taunted. She didn't even care that he flinched.

"I'm sorry, Leah."

"I remember saying that you'd be saying that sentence too, right?"

He got up and grabbed both her hands tightly, "Hit me, throw things at me, scream, shout, yell, punch me…anything but this Leah, you're only hurting yourse-"

"Hurting myself? Are you for real, Black?" She asked incredulously, "How can I get hurt? Don't you know? I'm a pro at this! This whole getting-dumped-by-the-one-I-love-because-he-imprinted-on-another-girl thing, I've been through it before, remember? Sam and Emily minus Leah. Jacob and Nessie minus Leah. It's all the same! YOU'RE ALL THE SAME!" She screamed.

"That's why I'm sorry Leah, you don't know how much I wish I didn't have to do this! I know what you've been-"

"Don't screw with me, Jacob! Don't think I didn't hear just how many times you talked about her when you were apologising to me! Me, Jacob, not Nessie! You kept on talking about how you could never hurt Nessie, never leave Nessie, never make Nessie cry! SO DON"T TELL ME YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THIS TO ME!"

"Leah, look-"

"Now you say my name. Now…when you're leaving me." She whispered as she fell to her bed, exhausted.

She looked up to him, "Did you ever notice hoe I just become the word 'her' everytime you talk about Nessie? Do you know how much hearing you say my name now makes me so happy and yet so –just so…" She sighed. "Nevermind. It's okay. I understand, Jacob. You can go now." She ended quietly.

"What? NO! You think I'm going to leave you when you're like this? Leah, I love you, it's just that-"

"It's just that you love Nessie more. So isn't that enough reason for you to leave now and go to _her_, be with _her_?"

Silence.

"I understand. I always do, Jacob."

She lied on her bed, pulled the blanket close to her and turned away from him.

"It's 12am, goddamnit, Jake. I want to sleep.' She muttered angrily.

She closed her eyes and heard him leave.

She sat back up, stared at the space where he was just seconds ago and started talking.

"Do you remember that day you came here and went on your knees, begging me not to leave? You cried, no guy ever cried for me before but that wasn't what won me over. You kept saying how you'd fight your imprint and how you'd go against everything to be with me. Then you said my name. _My_ name. Not _hers_. I knew immediately that you weren't going to fail me. You weren't going to throw me away like Sam did. Because you said my name, you chose _me_."

But he wasn't there, he didn't hear a single word she said.

* * *

Maybe they're a bit out of character and I don't mean to bash Nessie…although I don't really like her character.


End file.
